Savin England
by AmberPanda33
Summary: After the revolutionary war, England never felt so alone in his life. He tries different ways to get over loosing America but can he do that and keep the past out of his mind? A song fan fic inspired by the nickelback song savin me. not the best summary but please read and review. rated T for mild language


Savin' England

Author's note: so this fic is done with the help of the Nickelback song, _Savin Me_. This random idea was one of many that I had on my way back to school to take my finals. I like to add the lyrics (bolded and italicized) of the songs and of course, recommend that you, as the reader, listen to that song while reading the fic for better emotions.

Summary: After the revolutionary war, England never felt so alone in his life. He tries different ways to get over loosing America but can he do that and keep the past out of his mind?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Nickelback song

_**Prison gates won't open up for me; on these hands and knees I'm crawling and oh I reach for you. Well I'm terrified of these four walls; these iron bars can't hold my soul in and all I need is you. **__**Come please I'm falling; **__**and all I scream for you**__**, hurry, I'm falling; I'm falling**_

England woke up in a cold sweat, his right hand outstretched like he was reaching for someone. After a moment, his eyes adjusted from the dream world and into the cold reality that he was alone. In his dream, he was reaching for America, longing to touch him, to hold him as if the war had never happened. He sat up in bed, placing his hand on his head, trying to knock the dream away.

"Just a dream," he sighs as he rubs his head. "Just another bloody dream"

England glances outside the cast iron decorated window, gazing at the moonlight. He could feel that he wasn't alone in the room, but when he looked, he found that it was exactly that; he was alone. Loneliness was something that he'd dealt with in the past and although he didn't like it, it's not like it caused him harm before.

This time it felt different, almost as if he lost part of himself. Thinking about America, England clutched his heart, feeling the hole in his chest get larger as the loneliness and longing to see America again ate at him.

"I wonder if I should write to him, to see how he's doing" he thinks as he gets out of bed. After taking a few steps to his desk, he stops, his head falling to his chest as his gaze fell to the cold floor. "Who the hell am I kidding? He won't want to send letters. It's been nearly a decade since the war and I haven't heard a word from him. I'm sure that he's doing fine without me…."

With these thoughts, he turns and stands by the window, looking pleadingly at the stars sparkling above him. "Let America be safe even if he won't let me protect him." He wished in a soft whisper. As he made his wish, he could feel himself slip and fall deeper and deeper into the darkness that was slowly consuming him.

_**Show me what it's like; **__**to be the last one standing **__**and teach me wrong from right **__**and I'll show you what I can be. **__**Say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me; say it if it's worth savin me**_

England wondered how America could handle this. It made him think about when he would visit America and how sad he looked every time England had to leave. America must be feeling the same way, after all, he had for years.

England sighs again as he continues stargazing, half daydreaming and half actually stargazing. He wondered if it would be worth it to make amends and at least create an alliance with him.

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings, I'm falling and all I see is you. **__**These city walls ain't got no love for me; I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story and oh I scream for you. **__**Come please I'm calling**__** and all I need from you. **__**Hurry I'm falling**__**, **__**I'm falling.**_

"What are ya moping around for ya stupid bloody twat?" he half snapped to himself as his other half, the pirate British Empire, started to rear his head. "Ye already know that he's alive an doin well fer hisself if he's keepin his mouth shut."

"Well how do you deal with it? I know you miss him too." England snapped back, giving his reflection, who looked like pirate Britain, was staring back at him.

"Aye, that may be. Since we're the same and all that. What ya need is to go back to da ocean. Sail around, live a little! Let me take over so ye can relax or whate'er. Let me expand and stretch m' limbs and ya'll forget bout him in no time."

_**Show me what it's like **__**to be the last one standing. **__**Teach me wrong from right **__**and I'll show you what I can be**__**. Say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me say it if it's worth savin me. **__**Hurry I'm falling…**__** and all I need is you, **__**come please I'm falling**__** and oh I scream is you. **__**Hurry**____**I'm falling**__**, **__**I'm falling**__**, **__**I'm falling…**_

__England put his hand on the window. "I guess it can't be that bad. When you're in control, things seem to go ok…not always but for the most part. I guess it's the only option I really have"

Pirate Britain smirked in amusement. "Aye, now stop yer blubberin and I'll take over."

England nodded and let the British Empire's personality take over. As he fell in the darkness for what he hoped was the last time, he thought that he would be able to put everything out of his mind once and for all. This was the last thing he remembered for a long time.

_**Show me what it's like **__**to be the last one standing. **__**Teach me wrong from right **__**and I'll show you what I can be**__**. Say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth savin me. **__**Hurry I'm falling**_

"Yo, Britain!" a semi-familiar voice called, making England turn around.

"Hm?"

"It's me, America!" he smiled brightly.

"Oh, hey America. How have you been?"

"Just fine. I missed you though sometimes after the war."

_**Say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin me. **_

America hugged England, making said Brit give him a strange look. "I said I missed you."

England hugged him back, finally happy that he'd heard the words that he waited over 100 years for. "I missed you two, you stupid git."


End file.
